<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets Within Secrets by RagnarWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779618">Secrets Within Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf'>RagnarWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of Fort Salem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Surprise guest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from my two previous works Secrets of Beltane and then Secrets of a Wedding.<br/>Still don't own this show, otherwise these two would never be apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets of Fort Salem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you have enjoyed the series.  And to warn you since I from now on, anything that is written will not be based on any specific episode from the show since I have deviated from it majorly now.  Not to they won't be referenced in any future story, but this is the first one not based on any episode.  Let me know what you think in the comments whether good or bad, I am a big guy so take constructive criticism.    And has in all previous stories, { indicate Spree messages}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secrets Within Secrets</p><p>Raelle slowly woke up to not wake the brunette laying next to her, noticing the clock on the table next to the bed read a little past 7am.  She was use to getting up early from growing up in the Cession where the residents were usually up early to go about their daily lives.  Looking down at her girlfriend's naked back she noticed it was littered with small mostly healed scars, that she had never noticed before.  Most were so faint indicating that they made years prior, while a few looked newer.  With her fingers she softly traced the many lines that crossed the expanse of skin and kissed each one as she found them.  She would love to hurt whoever had left these small reminders of past deeds, more than likely most came from having to live always on the run from the authorities.  She never realized until now, that even though she had been born in the Cession and had very little things to call her own at least she had always had a place to call home.  Seeing the muscles of Scylla's back start to move, she looked to see that her girl had opened her eyes.  Raelle always felt her love for the young necro could not get anymore, until she saw that smile that Scylla only used for her.  Laying back down so that they were able to look at each other, she smiled and moved her hand to stroke the jawline and chin of her favorite person in the world.  Leaning towards her to give the gentlest of kisses and making small circles on her back with feather like touches.</p><p>"Hey beautiful," Raelle whispered not wanting to intrude on the silence between them.</p><p>"You are up early," Scylla answered, her voice still full of sleep and her eyes trying to focus on the girl that always sent her heart-rate soaring.  "Go back to sleep."   As she moved her arm and pulling the blonde fixer closer to her while moving her head to place on Raelle's bare chest.  Sleep once more overtaking her, truth be told she was exhausted from the battle at the wedding and for the feelings of guilt about her parents the night before.  She had not used her combat abilities in so long they had tapped her out.</p><p>"Sleep, love, I will be here to watch over you."  Raelle answered, tightening her hold on the necro so she knew she was safe and loved.  Kissing the top the necro's head and hearing her breath once again even out to fall into slumber.  Her thoughts drifted to what the necro had done yesterday and to what she said last night as well.   She knew her girlfriend would always feel some guilt for her parents, but she had told the truth when she said they would never blame her for it.  No the system was what had led to her parents deaths.  And even though she knew that Scylla kept things from her sometimes, she trusted her and knew the girl would open up when she was ready.  As she felt her love breathing steadily, she closed her eyes and drifted off once more with her girl in her arms.<br/>
_____</p><p>A little time later, both girls had made their way to the mess hall to get breakfast when they ran into Tally and Abigail.  Tally quickly waved them over to join them, much to the dismay of Abigail if her looks toward the necro was any indication.  Grabbing their trays that moved to sit down together, their sides touching.  Scylla had stayed quiet most for most of breakfast, just sitting and listening to her girlfriend talk about the training they had been doing the previous week and what they were going to be doing this week.  Scylla noticed that even though Raelle usually sounded disinterested in it, there was an underlying excitement that she had picked up on after that first meeting in her room when she had told her to let them train her and make her more powerful.  She knew her girlfriend was powerful and had not even reached her peak, and the Spree wanted her for some reason and that was something she would never happen.   She knew that was going to have to answer for wedding and not helping the Spree attackers, she just could not understand why they had not let her know before hand.  It would have been the best opportunity to extract the blonde fixer, but instead they had tried to attack her.  Was she suddenly a loose end and they had decided to just eliminate the blonde before she could be used against them, but they had told her to continue to watch her.   She tried to think of anything that she might have missed in any of her communications with her handler that indicated that killing the blonde was an option, but she could not think of one.  Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she slightly jumped out of habit from her days of always having to escape, and then realized Raelle was looking at her with worried eyes.</p><p>"Babe, you okay?  You zoned out there for minute,"  Raelle asked.</p><p>"Oh sorry, just lost in the thought from yesterday.  I am sorry I spaced, did I miss something?" Scylla answered.</p><p>As Raelle moved her hand off her shoulder and placed it on her back and started rubbing comforting circles on it.  "Tally asked how necro training was different than our training, since we never see necros in our groups?"</p><p>"Oh sorry, well we study things that are dead or decaying and learn to draw from it.  We learn to tend the various plants and use those plants to create different things like Salva for example or healing balms."  Scylla answered honestly.</p><p>"Really I thought you would learn how to deal with death not growing plants."  Tally answered her curiosity getting the best of her.</p><p>"Well where do you think all the poisons and elixirs come from, if you don't learn about how to tend to plants in general then you could make the wrong mixtures in your poison and cause it to not work properly.  Imagine if you took Salva and it was not made correctly, when you jumped out of the plane you would just plummet to your death."  The necro responded, it was where she had gotten her stash of Salva herself from the plants that she had grew.  "We also train with scourges, but where you guys use it with wind-strikes, necros use it with death magic to inflict the maximum amount of pain and damage.  Were you are the scalpel, we are the hammer.  We may or may not also train on how to get around unseen, but I can't tell you that."  Smiling at that little bit of knowledge that necros tried to keep secret, but pretty much everyone knew but did not talk about.   "Why do you think everyone thinks we are creepy and weird?"  Chuckling to herself and the look she was being given by the three girls.</p><p>"yeah sexy weird,"  Raelle called out, leaning over and giving the girl a kiss.</p><p>"Keep it in your pants, we got training in like 10 minutes."  Abigail replied, giving them a fake gagging noise.  She had decided to be less intense when they were not training, hoping to befriend the other two girls in her unit.  She still did not like Scylla and her necro ways, especially after her stunt at the wedding and with her mom, but Raelle apparently loved her so she would try to be somewhat friendly to her as long as Raelle was around.</p><p>"What you say, beautiful, think 10 minutes is enough time?"  the blonde fixer joked, seeing the look on both Tally and Abigail.</p><p>"With you? Never would be enough time."  As they heard the first bell tolling indicating training was nearing.  The Bellweather unit all got up to leave for training, while Scylla had her own training to attend.  "I will see you later, dollface." Giving her a kiss good-bye and turning to look at the remaining two.  "Bye ladies."</p><p>As Scylla turned to head down the path to the necro's training building, she saw General Alder and her Biddys walking up the path in her direction.  She quickly moved to the side of the path to let them path since she was still a cadet at the academy.  She saluted them as they passed her and was just about to turn to continue, when she felt a hand grab hers and a note was passed from the last Biddy in line and they continued on by her.  Scylla hid the note in her fist and moved toward the foliage that lined the path, before uncurling the note to read what was there.  She almost dropped the note at its words, before looking at it once more and then quickly looking around.</p><p>{You will come to us tomorrow night, the situation with the girl needs to be addressed}</p><p>The note was signed with a small balloon at the bottom, Scylla knew she had to attend the meeting with her handler otherwise it would look suspicious if in fact her cover was not blown.  She also realized she would need to tell Alder that one of the Biddys was apparently a Spree operative.  Goddess she was in over her head she thought, but she would see this through to the end.  She would do everything she could to bring justice to her parents, and to make sure that no matter what Raelle was kept safe.   She had to come up with a plan, in case things went sideways.  She only hoped that Raelle would forgive her if something should happen to her, she knew she would be in able to stay over in her dorm tonight since it was the beginning of the week and would be staying her own.  As she continued on towards her training room, she felt a headache start to form.  As she thought this was going to get bad, and her luck had finally ran out.</p><p>_________</p><p>The next morning, Scylla made her way to the mess hall that her girlfriend's unit used for their breakfast.  She had made a talisman last night that was inscribed with a special rune that she had learned from her dad, it basically would give a message to Raelle when the rune wore off.  It would last a few days before it was and delivered the message, she figured that if she did had not come back in two days she was either dead or unable to come back and it would explain everything to her girlfriend.  Now she just had to come up with a reason to gone for a few days without worrying her girl, that part of the plan was still being worked on.  God the Spree were horrible about planning and directions for their own operatives, otherwise they would have been an even bigger threat than what they are already.  As her headache continued from yesterday, yeah she was ready for all this to be behind her and done with.   She was going to make Alder giver her a month's vacation with her girl on some beach in the middle of nowhere so they could not be disturbed.   As she walked into the room, she saw the girls sitting near the window Raelle with her back to her.  Skipping the food line she made her way over, and just as her girl was about to turn around Scylla slipped a silver chain with rune inscribed charm over her head and kissed the top of head.</p><p>"Whats this, beautiful?" Raelle asked as she turned over the charm in that was now in her hand as she saw the rune.  The charm itself had what looked like stars and the moon overlooking a patch of mushrooms on one side of it, and the rune in the middle of the sun on the other.</p><p>"Just something I made for you, after the gift you gave me."  Scylla answered, placing her hand on the fixer's cheek.  "I just wanted you to know I love you."</p><p>"Babe," as Raelle stood and engulfed her girlfriend in a tight hug and kissing her with all the love she had for the necro.  "It is beautiful, thank you."</p><p>Just as she was about to tell her girlfriend she would be gone for a few days, hoping that she could play it off as a training thing.  She noticed her Sergeant walk in the door looking around the room and seeing her, they made their way over to her.</p><p>"Cadet Ramshorn, you have been asked to participate in a mission for the next few days.  I was told you would be leaving within the hour, so pack a bag with your combat gear."  Sergeant Isadore stated, giving her the order papers that show she had a pass out of the Fort.  "Good luck and make us proud.  We will see you in a few days."  As she turned to leave the room, not seeing the worried looks on both Raelle and Tally.  One because this was her girlfriend and the other because she knew the situation with the Spree and Scylla.</p><p>"Why are they sending you and not a fully graduated cadet?"  Raelle immediately asked, the worry for her girlfriend clearly seen in her tone and eyes.</p><p>Scylla stroked the blondes jawline and glanced down at the papers that held her orders.  She saw that she was requested because of her top marks in training pertaining to poison identification.  "It looks like they need someone who can figure out an identification for a poison that is affecting some civilians and that I am closest person nearby.  Nothing to worry about, love."  Scylla really hated to lie to her girlfriend, but it looked like for once the Spree handler had helped come up with a reason for her to leave.</p><p>"Well I don't like not having you around, beautiful."  Raelle hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Please be careful."</p><p>"I will be back before you know, you won't even have enough time to miss me."  Kissing her girlfriend once more, to embed into her memory the feel of kissing her  and holding her.  "I got to go dollface, you don't go blowing up any training dummies or having some girl fall in love you.</p><p>"Never,"  Raelle answered, holding back the tears she felt.  This was it felt like when her mama had left on her last tour.  "Promise me you will come back to me."  She whispered the last part so Scylla was the only one that could hear her.</p><p>"Promise," Scylla answered hoping that it was the truth, before turning towards Tally and Abigail.  "Watch out for my girl, anything happens and it is your asses."  Then she walked out quickly, not able to watch as she left her girlfriend.</p><p>"She will be back, Rae.  She is tough and you know she can take care of herself,"  Tally assured her friend hoping it was the truth.  She hated that she knew Scylla's secret and could not tell anyone.</p><p>"Yeah, she would never give up annoying me this soon to not show back up."  Abigail replied trying to comfort her unit mate and hopeful friend.  "Besides she is too smart to leave you, you are way out of her league to do better."</p><p>Raelle knew this was a possibility in their lives in the military, but she did not think it would be this soon.  It pissed her off that once again her life was dictated by someone else, she started to get a headache and knew she had to release some energy.  And dammit to hell with saving some training dummies, she would ruin them to make the military have to buy more.  Grabbing her scourge and securing the necklace down her shirt so the charm was over her heart.  "I need to blow something up."</p><p>"This should be fun,"  Abigail replied with all the sarcasm she could muster rushing out to catch up to the blonde fixer, noticing Tally was right behind her.</p><p>As Scylla got into the jeep that waiting for her, she saw the girls heading for the training ground.  Keeping her expression neutral, while inwardly smirking at her girl's power walk/run knowing some dummies were about to become ash.  She turned to the driver, "I am ready when you are, let's get this over with. I got a mission to take care of."  As the driver started out of the Fort, never saying a word.  Scylla started to plan what she was going to say about not helping the Spree at the wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let us see what trouble a necro can get up to. Its kinda short, but I needed a way to split events going on at the same time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scylla was expecting to head for a plane, but was surprised that after only thirty minutes the driver pulled down a small dirt road that ended in a walled enclosure.  Pulling up to the gate, Scylla noticed that beyond the gate was a large compound that looked like it had once been an old fort possibly dating back to the Civil War but it had been upgraded recently judging by the electrical wiring and newly reinforced walls.  As the driver pulled through the gate and drove towards the main building, Scylla saw a lot of people moving about.  She recognized a few from her time hunting the Spree before she had went undercover.  This was big if some of them were here, as the car stopped she saw the red headed girl that had been her handler for the last year and half waiting.</p><p>"What is going on?"  Scylla asked, trying not to seem nervous or scared.</p><p>"We had a breach in our security, so we are going to be moving some of our......guests"  the woman answered.  "Too bad we were not able to get to the Collar girl at the wedding, but at this time it seemed prudent to wait."</p><p>"Yeah thanks for the warning about the attack on the wedding by the way, it almost got us killed." Scylla stated with all the angered voiced she had, not even having to lie about that.  "I thought it was just an extraction not a battle, I had to save our target from being killed so don't blame me for any others that were killed."</p><p>As the red headed woman suddenly stopped and looked at Scylla like she had no idea what she was talking about.  "What are you talking about?  We did not have a mission at the wedding other that the extraction that was delayed, or other people there for that matter.  Why would we go to so much trouble to get the Collar girl and then the attack the very spot she was at."</p><p>"Wait are you saying that we were not the ones that attacked the Bellweathers?"  Scylla was now even more confused, who the hell was dumb enough to attack one of the most prestigious families in the country.  But at least this meant she would not have to defend herself for fighting and not helping the attackers.  She would have to tell Alder, that there was a new player on the board.  But then her thoughts to her current predicament, "Why am  I here then?"</p><p>As they walked down the hallways, she could see people packing boxes with files and inventory.  There was a lot of people here, maybe well over a hundred people all members of the Spree and apparently they were about to move on somewhere.  If she could get word to Alder, perhaps they could put a significant dent in their organization but that would require a plan that she had to start working on and fast. She had never been accused of not being able to plan quickly and logically, to escape any that came after her.</p><p>"Again though, why am I here?  I am just a reconnaissance agent, I find and watch potential recruits?"  Scylla asked still wondering why was being asked to be here.</p><p>"We have to move over twenty prisoners, and we don't have enough silencing masks.  But your particular set of gifts can help us with any that get out of hand.  So you are going to be there when we load them up and you will keep them in line."  The red headed woman answered, "now come on we don't have a lot of time."</p><p>As they moved down the corridor to a set of rooms, Scylla could feel a shift in energy around the doors.  Looking in the windows on the doors, she saw at least twenty women of various ages huddled together all of them were shackled.  Many of them had the silencing masks on them, to prevent them from using the Words.  </p><p>"You will get them on the transport and make sure they are secured.  I will come back in a bit to head out with them.  Got it?  You are doing good work, girl, so don't screw this up."  As she turned to walk away.<br/>Scylla rubbed her temple from the headache that she had, she had to make a choice here.  Either load up these prisoners to there more than likely deaths, or blow her cover and rescue them somehow.  Once more she felt she was overwhelmed with everything since her parents death.  Turning towards the one guard that was watching the door she told him to open it up and to watch her back.  As he nodded and then used his key to open up the door, Scylla walked into the room and looked around.  "Alright you will line up in a single file, you will not talk, you will not get out of line do you hear me.  Make this easy and nothing bad will happen, make this hard and well.....you don't want to see what happens."</p><p>As the women lined up, most so beaten down that they quickly moved to the line, all kept their heads pointed down except for those in the silencing masks.  Those she could see the defiance in them and knew this was not going to go well.   Turning to the guard once more, she instructed him to start with these lined up and to leave the masked ones for now.  As they moved the line down the hall after once more closing the door, she was lead by another guard down the corridor to a truck that was waiting for them.  As each of the women stepped up and sat down on the benches that lined two sides of the truck bed.  As each sat, they were secured by a heavy chain that was secured on one end to the floor of the truck bed.  Scylla knew these women were either just new to their words and probably had never been able to take the oaths or were children of witches that had fallen victim to the Spree.  With these ladies secured, now came the hard part in her mind.  The other women would not come easy and she knew it, but she had to keep her cover otherwise she would never get justice for her parents if she didn't bring the whole organization down.  She was once told that victory stood on the back of sacrifice, and Scylla knew that now more than ever.   <br/>"Alright lets go get the others,"  turning towards the driver then, "alright we are going to get the others, watch them."  Watching the driver, raise an eyebrow at her questioning who she was to be giving orders.  And then looking her up and down in appraisal, like she catches Raelle doing sometimes when she thinks she was not watching, but now this just pissed her.  "Hey eyes up here jack-ass, I got a job to do and since my ass is on the line.  You better fucking do yours."<br/>Turning away to head back to get the other prisoners for transport, not seeing the driver looking at her ass.   She made it back to the cell and took a deep breath, "Open it up and be ready."</p><p>As she made her way back into the cell she looked at the six remaining women.  All were much older than the rest and all had the silencing masks and shackles on.  Moving towards them with steady legs and a determined look, she turned to address them.  "I know what you are all thinking, that its just one little girl that stands between you and freedom but I assure you I am not someone you want to go against.  Now lets all make this easy and do as your told,"  As Scylla moved down the line of women, making sure to look them all their eyes which held contempt and anger in.  As she got to the second to the last woman she stumbled a bit before she caught herself, and moved to the last one turning.  However in her mind she had a new problem one that would now certainly get her killed.  "Alright lets move out," and as she saw the line not moving she started saying the words only she knew and a keening noise could be heard, her eyes turned black and as the women turned to see what was going on fear gripped them. </p><p>And then she just as quickly stopped before she could go into her full Banshee stance.  And she noticed that got them to move, a little quicker than the first group.  Fear was a powerful tool that could be used for control or power, Scylla hated that feeling she would get when she used her full power it left her feeling like no matter how much she showered she could never get it off of her.  Fear when used with precision could make anyone do what they wanted her to do or leave them a quivering mess in frozen terror.  The masked prisoners started to move towards the truck and each stepped in to the truck quietly, as Scylla was shackling them she looked back towards the end to see that the guard and driver were looking away.  As she moved to put the shackle on the last witch she used a little power to create a rune on the shackle, looking up in the eyes of the witch she subtlety nodded for her to remain quiet.  As she stood up she stumbled forward colliding with the shackled witch close enough for her to hear, "wear this when you get to Fort Salem."  As she placed the skull charm that Raelle had given her, and quickly stepped back.  Moving towards the back of the truck and stepping down,  "Everyone is secured."</p><p>"Good the faster I get these people going, the faster I can come see you."  The driver stated once again leering at her as she stood there.  "I will show you a good time, little witch."</p><p>Scylla did everything she could not to Banshee out on this guy, who had to be three times her age.  As the guard and the driver moved towards the front, Scylla followed.  "Hey listen up, I am not that kind of girl.  You need to at least buy me dinner first and then..."  As she leaned forward to whisper in the driver's ear, "I don't want be shared, so kill the guard and then I will meet you in Fort Salem.  Make sure you tell General Alder that you need a room for us, one with bars preferably.  And if she asks where I am, you just make sure you tell her."   As she released a little bit of power on to the driver as he turned to get in already  moving to grab the knife at his waist.</p><p>"Don't worry, I don't like to share," driver answered without much of a voice.  As his eyes that had taken a far away look, suddenly became sharp.  Turning on the truck and moving out towards the gate.</p><p>Scylla watched as the truck moved past the gate and turned to take the road that would lead it back to Fort Salem.  As thoughts of her becoming the sacrifice, not for justice for her parents but maybe justice for other victims.    She turned to head back inside, to see what else she could do to stall the Spree hoping that Alder would get her message and send help otherwise she was going to be dead.  She saw her handler as she entered the door, "Prisoners secured and on their way."</p><p>"What do you mean they are on their way, we have not told anyone where they are going.  What the hell have you done, girl.  Turning to sound the alarm, but Scylla was faster as she placed her hand over the girls throat and whispered.  She watched as blood poured out of the woman's mouth, her vocal chords having being pulverized from the inside.  Yeah necros were hammers not scalpel she had told Tally.    As she started to whisper to herself watching the woman sink to the floor lifeless, her eyes turned black and a familiar keening exited her mouth.  As she walked along the hallways, anyone that she met was paralyzed in fear unable to move.  With each person she drew from the energy they released from fear, and she turned her illusion mask of the six headed beast on full effect.   She had forgotten about the guard that was behind her when she had taken out the red head, until she felt the knife enter her back shoulder.  She turned instinct and the guard froze releasing the knife in his fear.  She tried to reach the knife in her back but she just could not reach, after realizing she could not reach it and knowing now she was on borrowed time she turned to finish walking through the corridors.  Every step she took the pain in her shoulder faded more and more, and each new turn brought her more victims of terror.  In the smallest part of her mind, she knew that she would either die from the knife wound and blood loss, or someone would be quicker on the draw to so speak in using offensive strikes, or worse if Alder showed up her own allies having to kill her or be affected.  So she continued onward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many surprise await a certain fixer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Raelle was a fearsome sight would be an understatement, as soon as she got to Scourge training and heard the lesson she went full force.   Dummies were coming so fast barely even making a few feet before they disintegrated into rubble from the whirlwind of Raelle's strikes.  Moving in a constant flow and moving back and forth she had completely gone through a set of ten moving dummies in under thirty seconds.  Most the group with her stood back afraid at the raw power and force coming off the blonde girl and they hoped they were never on the receiving end of it.  Quartermaine was even a little weary if the look on her face was any indication.</p><p>"Collar, calm your emotions, otherwise you could hurt others in your blind fury."  As she saw the storm clouds and electricity arcing from cloud to cloud just under the roof.</p><p>"Raelle, please stop."  Tally yelled out for her friend.  As she saw her friend finally get a hold of her emotional state and watched as the storm clouds disappeared.</p><p>"You need to learn to control your emotions, they fuel your power."  Quartermaine finally able to get the girl to stop.  She wondered what had gotten the girl to use more power than she had ever seen before, probably something to do with that necro.  She was mad at herself that she had been unable to take out the girl at the wedding, but her distractions with the blonde fixer had lead to what she had feared, someone with enormous power unable to control her emotional state. </p><p>"Trust me I am controlling my emotions, otherwise this building would be gone."  Raelle answered from her position of her head down bent over with her arms on her knees trying to catch her breath.  She was worried about her girlfriend, and the unknown of why they had picked her to go instead of a third year cadet.  She knew Scylla was smart and very logic oriented, but still she was a second year.  She drew some comfort from the gifted charm that Scylla had given her.  She knew she had to control her emotions, it was one of the first things her mama had taught her,  "if you can't help yourself with your noggin" while tapping her head, "then how you going to help others with your heart, baby girl."  That was the first lesson she got after lighting the candle accidentally when she was five years old.  Most times she was able to control them, but sometimes she would keep them bottled up until she got a headache and then things went boom when it was too much.</p><p>"Take a breather and let someone else have a turn at destroying dummies," Abigail said as she held her friend's shoulder and squeezed it gently.  She knew the fixer was worried about her girlfriend.  "Some of us need a lot more practice to even hit the dummy, go ahead Lubejob."  Looking at Libba Swythe as she said the last part."</p><p>"Why don't  you take up a position over there, we need another dummy to hit."  Libba snarked back, with a look of contempt on her face as she moved to a ready position.</p><p>As the lesson moved on in a calmer state, Quartermaine noted down her observations of the group to calculate the scores she would be giving out at the end of the day.  When the door slammed open suddenly and an older looking woman dress like she was came in.  Heading straight forward to the Bellweather unit, so she quickly moved to stand by them.</p><p>"Sergeant Isadore, what are doing barging into my training room."  Quartermaine demanded, she really did not like necros and their weird ways with death magic and evasion skills.  "We are in the middle of important training, unlike studying plants and flowers."</p><p>"Stow it Quartermaine,"  She answered turning to look straight at Raelle.  "Where is Scylla?  And why has no one seen her since she was with you this morning?"</p><p>"What?  What do you mean, where is she.  You gave her orders to leave base to do some poison identification mission this morning, she left right afterwards."  Raelle answered, her worry spiking at an all time high.  </p><p>"I gave her no such orders, she is a second year cadet.  Sure she has the highest marks in class, but there are others better experienced.  Now stop covering for her and tell me where she is before she gets into even more trouble than she is in now."  Isadore stated, she would not see such a gifted necro get lost to the those that would lock her away or worse for going AWOL.</p><p>"She is telling the truth, we were all there."  Abigail stood by Raelle, with Tally on the other side of the fixer holding her shoulder but nodding in agreement.  "We saw you come into the mess hall this morning and hand her order papers and that she was to get her combat gear and move out."</p><p>Sergeant Isadore looked at Quartermaine and they both had the same thought line only very different paths.  And then turned to move towards the door to report to Alder, but was stopped in their tracks by a very angry looking blonde standing in front of them Scourge in hand.</p><p>"Where the fuck is my girlfriend,"  Raelle demanded, to hell with yelling at her superior officers.  They had let a cadet just drive off of the base, without double checking orders.</p><p>Speaking at the same time, "Obviously she was tricked by someone disguised to capture her."  Isadore stated firm in that belief, she knew what the necro could do and if anyone was able to manipulate her then they could all be doomed.</p><p>"She is Spree, obviously she was the cause of the attack on the Bellweather wedding,"  Quartermaine stately with all the assurance she needed.  "I never trusted that girl, this is why I warned her to stay away.  She used you to try and recruit you, but obviously failed and has gone back to her masters in failure."</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?"  Raelle bristled at the accusation against her girlfriend, she would defend her girl from whoever tarnished her name.  "SHE IS NOT SPREE, SHE WOULD NEVER HURT THE INNOCENT."  As electricity now arced from the beams holding up the roof.</p><p>"You need to face facts, she used you and you know it deep down.  Why do you think she kept her past a mystery?  I know it hurts but I tried to warn you."  Quartermaine continued, as she watched both Tally and Abigail try and calm her down also.  She saw Tally lean into the blonde to be heard.</p><p>"Rae, calm down.  You know Scylla better than anyone, do you really think that she would be a part of the Spree."  Tally tried to convey her message, without letting it slip that Scylla was undercover.  She knew that could be just as dangerous for the necro, as trying to calm down a very furious fixer.  "We need to find Scylla, and let her explain her side first."</p><p>Abigail looked on to the situation, as she saw Quartermaine and Isadore, head out of the room more than likely on their way to see Alder.  They had been dismissed for the rest of the day, and she watched as the others moved out also, leaving Raelle, Tally and herself in the room alone.  Abigail did not want to upset Raelle more, but she was like Quartermaine she had never trusted the necro and she had conveniently shown up at her family's estate when it happened to be attack.  Thinking back to what her mother said about others getting her through her unit, it all made sense now.   But now she was not about to say anything in the state that the blonde was in.  "Come on lets go get some air, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for things."</p><p>"I need to find her, she could be captured or even hurt,"  Raelle replied, she was too lost in thoughts of her girlfriend being in trouble.  But that little seed of doubt she had always had of her girl, started to take root.</p><p>As all three girls exited the building and stood on the steps taking in a fresh breath, she saw Alder, the Biddys and both Sergeants standing nearby.  As Raelle moved to head towards them a loud commotion from the front gate entrance drew their attention.   A large truck picked up speed and rammed through gate making its way toward them.  Alarms sounded and several instructors and soldiers quickly moved towards it and they watched as Alder raised her hand and shouted towards the truck stopping it when it's engine imploded on itself stopping immediately.  It was quickly surrounded by the soldiers of Fort Salem, when the driver got out and walked straight up towards Alder.</p><p>As the driver stood at attention in front of Alder he opened his mouth to speak, "I need a room, one with bars on it."  As he stood perfectly still as if in a trance.</p><p>"Who are you and where did you come from?"  Alder was bewildered at this turn of events.  She had no idea who this was or why he had just apparently turned himself in.</p><p>"The name's Josh Baker, I am a driver hired by the Spree to transport these prisoners."  As everyone heard him say he worked for the Spree they immediately took him down to the ground and shackled him. "I come from the old Fort between here and the town of Lynn, it is where we are hold up at until the evacuation.  My girl told me to come here first though."  As he said this, one of the Biddys launched at him slitting his throat instantly, "WE ARE THE SPREE" as she drew a bottle from her jacket and threw it.  But it hung there in the air without moving or shattering, Alder looked around and saw a blonde woman who was obviously one of the prisoners with her hand out.  The bottle suddenly exploded but no sound was heard as the shards of glass dropped.</p><p>"How?" Quartermaine looked astonished.</p><p>"I took the air out of the area around the bottle creating a small vacuum.  No sound was able to go beyond it."</p><p>As more of the prisoners got out of the truck, none were shackled or wearing the silencing masks.  All looked disheveled and some had minor injuries from the sudden stopping of the truck and being thrown around.  But none of them was seriously injured, but all looked like they had seen hell and a lingering fear in their eyes.  </p><p>Alder was still in a state of shock over the apparent attack from one of the people she trusted most.  The woman had been knocked out and subdued and a silencing mask had been placed over her mouth so she could not speak or vocalize.  "You have my thanks for stopping that attack, where did you learn that from?  And what is your name?"</p><p>"Just something I picked up from back home, and I am...."  But she was suddenly interrupted when she heard a scream from a girl who was running at her as fast as she could.  She took a step forward as soldiers all turned to this sudden scream in fear of another attack.  But watched as the blonde fixer ran with her arms out and immediately engulfed the woman, both with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"Mama," Raelle spoke barely loud enough for others to hear, afraid this was not real.</p><p>"Baby girl, I have missed you so much.  Let me look at you,"  as she pushed her daughter back enough to get a good look at her, she had been afraid she would never see her again.  As she pulled her daughter once again to her chest and held her there.  </p><p>Looking back towards General Alder as the woman had moved towards them when the blonde fixer had started her running towards the woman.  "Willa Collar reporting in, ma'am."</p><p>"It is good to have you back with us,"  turning to face the other prisoners.  "all of you have been through much and I am sure it will not be easy.  But you are home now and you are safe."  As she turned once again to talk to Willa, she noticed another one of women move closer to Willa and then at the blonde's unit that had made their way towards her.  The woman reached out and grabbed Tally suddenly and was in turn hugged by the other girl.</p><p>"Aunt Nancy, you are alive.  We thought you were dead, what about Margaret and Anna?"  Hugging her aunt, who she thought had been lost.</p><p>"Dead, killed in action by the very butchers that captured us.  If it wasn't for Collar most of us would have died from the ambush."  Turning to nod towards the powerful fixer that had saved half the team from the ambush.  "But lets not talk about that right now, tell me about your mom, how is she doing?"  As they stepped away not far from everybody, but enough to have a moment.</p><p>Alder turned back towards Willa Collar, and noticed that her daughter had her eyes closed and was still hugging her tightly.  She did not want to interrupt, but she needed information.  She had already ordered a team to help the former prisoners, and ordered Quartermaine to round up as many troops as she could to go after the Spree base nearby before they could get away.  "How did you get away?  Do you know how many we will be facing?"  Asking the elder fixer, and seeing her daughter finally open her eyes and stepping back but keeping a tight hold on her mother's waist.</p><p>"Honestly I don't know, we were ordered by some girl to get into the truck and then the next thing we were here at Fort Salem instead.  The girl obviously not wanting to see our fate be death, she placed an unlocking rune on my shackles.  As soon as I could, I had my sisters free and we were about to take the truck when we crashed through the gate here and came to an abrupt stop.  Most of the injuries you see are from that stop."  Willa Collar reported everything she had seen.  "If you go there be careful, they have a necro that can use some of the old Banshee Seed. She told me to give this to someone here, but she did not say who."  As she pulled out the skull charm that the girl had given her.  And then she heard her daughter.</p><p>"Scylla, she saved you."  As she grabbed the charm that was her girlfriend's.  And turning to Alder and Quartermaine.  "We need to go, she may be in trouble."</p><p>"Who is Scylla, baby girl?  The Spree agent that was there?"  Willa Collar asked not understanding the connection between her daughter and this Scylla person.</p><p>"She is my girlfriend, she was captured by the Spree this morning.  She must have been able to escape their clutches and free you."  Raelle answered not able to even think that her girlfriend was a Spree member.</p><p>"Please girl, your mom just told you it was that necro that put them in the truck.  She has obviously been working for them.  Open your eyes and see."  Quartermaine yelled, she had had enough of listening to the blonde trying to defend the necro.  "She fooled us all, most likely several of these prisoners are Spree spies here with a story of rescue so we would take them in.</p><p>"This is the last time I am saying this, she is not a member of the Spree.   And the next one that says anything like that, you are going to see a storm like you have never seen before."  As they all looked up to see clouds had started to form overhead.  </p><p>"Either way you are not going, you are not ready and your head is not in the game."  Quartermaine ordered.</p><p>"If you think I am going to stand by and wait, while you go hunt my girlfriend down then you are sadly mistaken."  Raelle answered looking straight at Quartermaine daring her to say otherwise.</p><p>It was General Alder though that started to say something, when Tally suddenly appeared by Raelle's side.  And addressed General Alder, "You need to tell them, before this goes too far.  She deserves to know the truth."</p><p>"Tell us what Tally?"  Raelle looked at her friend, knowing she knew something.</p><p>"Scylla is a member of the Spree."  Alder answered seeing that if she did not say something this was going to get bad.  Seeing the reaction on the blonde though she quickly added.  "But she is there undercover, she has been working undercover within the Spree for over a year getting information that we could use to end them."</p><p>"Why would you send her undercover,"  Raelle started, but it was Tally that shushed her from beside her.</p><p>"Because she volunteered to go, and it was either let her do it.  Or watch her run from the academy and seek vengeance for her parents getting herself killed in the process.  I did not like sending a young girl undercover, but I had to make a choice to either help her or watch herself die trying to avenge her parents."  Alder answered knowing that whatever happened now, her undercover agents cover was surely blown.  "But I suggest we table this for later and go see about this base, and hopefully find your girlfriend in one piece."</p><p>Raelle turned to Tally with a slight look of betrayal, "Why did she tell you and not me?  Does she not trust me?"  And the doubt she had always had in her relationship, now made her heart hurt as much as her head was.</p><p>"Oh God no, Rae."  Tally answered quickly to reassure her friend as they piled into the back of truck to head back to the Spree base.  Raelle was sandwiched between Tally and her mother who had placed her arm around her.  "She would not have told me if I hadn't of caught her talking to one of the balloons in the mirror at the wedding.  The Spree have been wanting you for awhile because of how strong you are.  Scylla has been doing everything she can to protect you from them."</p><p>"So it was all an act to stay close to me?"  As tears started to pour from her eyes.</p><p>"What?  Don't be ridiculous, that girl loves you so much she was willing to break her cover to stop them from getting to you.  I wish you could see her with my eyes when she looks at you, she loves you so much and that is real I know it.  Maybe she should have told you sooner, but she only ever wanted to protect you.</p><p>"If it helps baby girl, the girl I saw that helped us was not anything like the Spree.  And the fact that she gave me this charm that I am betting you made for her, tells me she knew you would come for her and so you would know no matter what she always was thinking of you.  Tactically speaking she should have let them keep us prisoner and maintain her cover, she could have easily moved up their ranks with how calculating she seemed and gotten more information.  The fact she chose your happiness over whatever she went undercover for should tell you that much."  Squeezing her daughter tight as she placed the skull charm she still had in her daughter's hand.</p><p>"Get ready everybody we are here, I want a tight formation and sweep the place.  If you can take prisoners do it, otherwise do whatever it takes to stay alive."  Alder addressed everyone in the trucks over the speaker system in each of the trucks.  As the trucks came to a stop and they all poured out, Raelle started to rush forward but was grabbed by the back of her shirt and hauled backwards.</p><p>"Not yet, baby girl.  I know you want to find your girl, but this is combat and you are not ready for that yet."  As she held on to her daughter to prevent her from rushing ahead which kept both Tally and Abigail there as well, as they had been taught to always stay with your unit.</p><p>"But mama," Raelle started.</p><p>"Are you disobeying me young lady?"  Seeing Raelle quickly stop trying to move forward.  "Thought not, now we wait.  Trust me they will be needing us soon."</p><p>Alder was surprised there were no guards around and yet all the trucks were still not loaded up.  It was too quiet for her taste, she had been in enough battles over the centuries to know a quiet battlefield was the most dangerous kind.   As they moved slowly towards the door, signalling for everyone to get ready to breach.  Quartermaine waited for the signal and when Alder gave it to her, she pulled the door open quickly ready to move in.  As soon as the door opened though, they all heard a loud keening noise coming from within.  And then saw some of the guards near the door, spasming on the ground a look of pure terror on their faces.  And Alder, Quartermaine, Raelle, and Tally knew that somewhere within, Scylla was in her Banshee stance.  And assaulting the place now just got more dangerous, as she saw one of the guards on the ground suddenly stop.  Willa quickly moved forward to check on him, and looked back up.  "Dead, looks like his heart gave out from fright."<br/>Alder and Quartermaine both looked at each other knowing that they might have to end this another way and that then they would have to contend with a very powerful cadet, one that they had not seen this powerful in centuries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other side of the events</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mostly like Anacostia in the show, but I had to have an antagonist against the Raelle/Scylla relationship.  So if she is your favorite character apologies in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scylla was tired, her throat was starting to hurt from using her voice for so long.  She looked down at her watch and noticed it had been almost an hour and half since she sent the truck with the prisoners to Fort Salem.  She assumed that since no one had come, her compulsion on the driver had not worked as well.  She could not keep up this for much longer, and she knew the moment she stopped it would only take about ten minutes before the effects of her fear seed would wear off.  If she was lucky she hoped she would be killed fast, she acted tough around people but deep down she knew she would break.  The pain in her shoulder was starting to increase and she felt her energy being sapped.  She was having a hard time keeping her eyes from closing in exhaustion at this point and she stayed upright only because of the wall she was leaning against.   She looked around and saw a large window to one side, and she smiled at what she saw.   Moving towards the door that stood next to the window she opened it, as her voice finally gave out and she was silent.  It would not be long now and if she was going to die, then she did not want the last thing she saw be inside this building.  Moving on legs that could barely hold herself up, she left the building.   She moved more on instinct now, the blood loss from the knife had made her vision swim with darkness.  She had walked about twenty feet when she more felt the ground beneath her change rather than see it and she moved a little ways more and then sat down.  She only wished that she was able to see her love once more before it was over, but at least she could watch the waves of the ocean and feel that freedom from her childhood once more..  She felt free now, her mission was over she had done what she could and now she was done.  She thought that she heard her name being called but it was far off, her head drifted towards her chest as she fought to stay upright to see the tide moving in and out.  Once again she thought she heard her name being called a little closer, but still sounding like it was a mile away.  Perhaps the Spree had recovered quicker than she thought, but it didn't matter it was over she had been around death enough to know.  She closed her eyes and thought about the blonde girl that had come into her life and brought with her all the feelings that she had thought she had lost.  She felt arms around her not in violence but a gentle embrace, and she used every remaining amount of energy she had to open her eyes.  When the darkness lifted from her eyes being closed, all she saw was the most beautiful woman she had ever met.  She tried to lift her hand to place it on the tear streaked face of her love, but even that she was denied.  She was glad that her final sight in this life would at least be the sight of the person that brought back that spark of love that she had long buried.  Her throat hurt so much she could not talk, but it didn't matter she smiled enough to convey her own love for the girl.   The last thing she felt was a kiss on her lips and then nothing, darkness consumed her.</p><p>_____</p><p>As General Alder looked at Sergeant Quartermaine she quietly nodded with a sad look on her face, as she watched the seasoned veteran moved past the Raelle and her unit to the back of the lead truck and lift something out of it.  Moving back again past the Bellweather unit and back to the door she laid the case down and removed a large rifle.  They could not risk being caught by the Banshee's stare at the point, not with so many Spree in the vicinity.</p><p>"What is that for,"  Raelle suddenly asked afraid that she knew who they were going to use it on.  She remember what Scylla had told her and Tally, that most times when necros were in battle it was their own officers that had to kill them, because they were so lost to the  voice.  "You are not going to kill Scylla."</p><p>"It is the only way to protect us, I told you not to get attached."  Quartermaine stated as she assembled the rifle to take care of the necro at long range, she knew if she got too close she would be trapped like everyone else in fear.  Placing the sound proof ear protectors on her head she stood up and gave the signal to Alder and the other soldiers to stand behind her.</p><p>"Like hell you are killing her," As Raelle rushed forward to block the door that was leading inside the building.  "You will have to kill me first to get to her."</p><p>"Get out of my way,"  Quartermaine yelled and then turning to the closest soldiers nodding her head back to the blonde fixer.  "Restrain her and put her back in the truck.  I will deal with your insubordination later.  Its time to put the threat of the Spree down, no matter what."</p><p>As the soldiers nearest her moved towards her, she grabbed her Scourges and started to whip them around her.  As each whip swirled around her a building wind started to build in front of her.  The first soldier that came too close was thrown back by the electrical arc that flew from the Scourge to hit them in the chest.  It would have killed normally, but Raelle was in total control of the power and merely knocked them unconscious.  She could see Tally rushed to her side and drawing her Scourge as well to stand by her friend.  Abigail stood undecided at this point and merely stepped near General Alder.</p><p>"You would attack a fellow soldier?  Are you out of your mind?"  Quartermaine once more yelled, her anger apparent.  She turned to General Alder for direction, but saw she was more interested in the something beyond the door.<br/>Willa Collar also moved to stand by her daughter, she did not know what exactly was going on right now.  She did not know who this Scylla person was, but she saw the look of her daughter and knew that she was in love with them.  She may be a soldier that had served faithfully since she had taken the oath on her own eighteenth birthday.  But she would stand with her daughter no matter what, as she moved to stand with her she saw all the witches that was in her unit that was ambushed move to her side as well.  These were all the witches that had been muzzled by the Spree in transport, all of them had been saved or healed by Willa Collar when they had been ambushed the year prior and they would stand with her in solidarity.</p><p>"General Alder do something about these....traitors."  Quartermaine asked of her superior officer, hoping that she could talk some sense into this women.</p><p>"Everyone shut up and listen, this is not going to help if we are going fight among ourselves."  General Alder yelled at everyone, she looked disappointed in all of them.  But for now they had other problems to deal with. "If you all would listen you would have heard a change."</p><p>As everyone quieted down to listen and try to understand what the General was talking about, it was Tally who first realized what had changed.  "Its quiet in there, I don't hear anything.  What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means Scylla is no longer singing her Banshee seed,"  Raelle was the first to catch on and immediately turned and ran inside.  Much to the shock and surprise of everyone around her.</p><p>"Raelle Collar get you ass back here now, you don't know what is in there,"  her mother yelled as she followed her daughter who was running headlong into danger.  "Damn stubborn girl."</p><p>Alder ordered everyone inside to secure everything, any prisoners were to be silenced by the masks they had brought.  Once the prisoners were secured any files or notes were to be confiscated, but everyone was to be careful.  Quartermaine shouldered the rifle just in case she had to use it, but moved quickly with Alder to secure the building.   As the moved from room to room they found Spree members on the ground weeping from the extended amount of fear they had experienced, some of them long having died from heart attacks.  Abigail and Tally had moved with the soldiers keeping a look out for Raelle, who they knew was not going to stop until she found Scylla.  As they moved together, Abigail was the first to speak.</p><p>"If Scylla was undercover, why did she not warn anyone about the attack on the wedding?  My cousin was almost killed, you know.  And why did you not tell us about you knowing she might be one of the Spree?  We are a unit and if nothing else we are your friends."  Abigail stated while still looking for the third member of their unit.</p><p>"Scylla said she was not told about the attack on the wedding and it was her mission to get Raelle to the Spree, but was able to stop that and I believed her.  She asked me not say anything to anyone, because she did not want her cover blown.  And lets face it Abi, we may be a unit but if I would have told you, you would have used that information to help yourself.  And since I believed Scylla was telling the truth, I kept it to myself to protect her."  Tally answered, she did not want to hurt the girl's feelings, but Abigail had never acted like she would not use any information to her own advantage.  But right now she was more worried about Raelle and being there for her, if something had happened to Scylla.</p><p>As the entire group moved into the last room with was a large gathering room, they found the remaining group of Spree members.  Most were just starting to collect themselves and were easily overwhelmed by Alder and the soldiers.  Raelle was desperate in her search, she had looked in every room she came across but she still had not found her love.  Somewhere along the way her mama had caught up with her, she offered support but never tried to stop her merely went where she went.  As she looked at every face in the last room hoping to find her girlfriend to no avail, her heart sank when she could not find her.  </p><p>"She has to be here somewhere, we just heard her."  Tally stated the obvious, as she grabbed Raelle's hand in comfort.  As she saw the tears start to pour from the girl's eyes in heartbreak. As Raelle dropped to her knees.</p><p>"I can't lose her now, I just found her,"  Raelle whispered.  And then suddenly standing up with a determination in her eyes that had everyone around her step back.  "I missed a room somewhere, I must have." As she turned around the room to see if she had missed any doors she had not seen when she got here.  She saw the window and door that lead outside towards the ocean that was nearby.  And as if a bolt of lightning had struck her she ran for the door.  Tally, Abigail, and her mother following the girl not daring to get her way but to be there in case she ran into trouble.  And as soon as the door was opened and Raelle had barely taken a step outside the all heard her and take off at a dead run.  "Scylla"</p><p>As the rest of the group made it outside they saw Raelle at a dead run heading to the beach and a figure that was sitting down swaying.  They ran to catch up and hollering behind them so Alder was informed, since she also was worried about her undercover agent and young cadet.</p><p>"Scylla,"  Raelle once more yelled just as she reached the girl and fell to her knees holding the girl she loved close and kissing her.   Her hands moving towards the knife with shaking hands, before her hand was grabbed by her mother that had arrived.</p><p>"I have got this baby girl, she looks like she has lost a lot of blood.  It is probably a good thing it looks like she could not pull it out sooner, the knife plugged the hole so to speak.  But she still lost a lot."  As she placed her hand around the wound and with her other hand pulled the knife out.  Abigail, Tally, and Alder, who had caught up to them, watched in surprise and the lack of blood coming from the wound a sure sign that she had lost a lot.  They watch as the wound was stitched up and a scar appear in the same place on Willa Collar, as she had transferred the wound to herself.  "I have done what I can, but she needs blood or she may be lost.  We need to get her back to a hospital and since the closest place to get blood in her is back at Fort Salem we need to go."</p><p>Alder quickly turned to order one of the soldiers to grab a vehicle and to take the girl back as fast as possible and once there to post a guards outside the room to protect the unconscious girl.  As the soldier moved to lift the girl in his arms, Raelle threw a look that sent them stepping backwards.  She stood up, carrying her girl on her own.</p><p>"I got her, she is not going anywhere out of my sight."  Raelle stated leaving no room for argument.  And followed the soldier to the car to take them back to Fort Salem.  "Hang on, beautiful, we just found each other.   I love you so much."  Leaving kisses on her love's lips and jaw, holding her against herself as the jeep soared down the road back towards base.  She did not care if she was brought up on charges of insubordination, as long as her girl was alive was good enough for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any comments you have are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't hate me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey beautiful, you did it.  Alder found hundreds of dossiers on Spree operatives all over the world.  They started to take the offensive on their safe houses and bases, arresting agents all over the world.  You did it, everyone is talking about it, love.  I wish you were here so I could hold you and tell you I love you.  I miss seeing your face and that smile you only ever gave me,"  Raelle spoke so softly if anyone was around they would not be able  to hear her.  As she placed the flower down on the headstone in front her, someone had made it with engraved small runes and near the bottom edge by the ground were death cap mushrooms some in bloom others not.  Using her fingers she traced the lettering that had been inscribed on it.</p><p>         	Scylla Ramshorn<br/>         Fort Salem, Massachusetts<br/>     Beloved Hero, Friend, and Loved One<br/> Once Lost,  But Never Forgotten and Alone</p><p>Raelle had tears flowing down her face now, as she looked at the sky as a soft rain started to come down.  She felt alone and her heart hurt with the absence of her girlfriend.  She vaguely heard her name being called by her mama from behind her, but she did not want to leave just yet.  The ground softened around she dropped to her knees, her head leaning against the stone that marked her love.  She heard her mother once more call her, and was that Tally also yelling for her.  She ignored them though so lost in her grief.  "I so sorry I was not able to heal you, beautiful.  Please forgive me.  I remember you once told me that death is complicated that death becomes life and the cycle continues."   As she laid down on the freshly dug site, the tears now being lost to the pouring rain.  She dug her hand in the loose soil when she saw a death cap mushroom sprout its way out of the ground, she watched the bloom fully sprout and as she reached toward the spores that it release.  She heard her mama once more yell for her attention, but she reached towards the bloom and was suddenly grabbed by a hand.  Screaming  in fright as the hand latched on to her arm pulling her down towards the opening ground.  And suddenly Tally and her mama were pulling her back with all the strength they had.  As she was pulled backwards the arm that was pulling gave way and the body of her girlfriend came fully out of the ground.  Screaming at the sight, Raelle turned hoping to help her friend and mother pull her away but they were gone.</p><p>"Raelle, wake up.  You are having a nightmare."  Tally yelled as she shook the frightened girl.  Raelle's mama rushing to hold her daughter also.</p><p>"Baby girl, its not real its only a dream."  As her mama held her, and noticing that Raelle was starting to hyperventilate as she woke her eyes opened wide.</p><p>"She is dead, I couldn't save her. Scylla is gone, mama."  Raelle cried in her mother's embrace.</p><p>"Shhhh, its okay.  Scylla is in the infirmary alive and well, she will wake up soon, baby girl.  You did get to her in time, you know."  Willa Collar soothed her daughter, ever since Scylla had slipped into a coma from blood loss, Raelle had been suffering nightmares.  She was out of the woods, but it had been touch and go for a few days, but as her body replenished her blood she was already looking a lot healthier.  Willa had almost assaulted Anacostia Quartermaine, when the Sergeant denied access to the infirmary to Raelle and her unit.  Raelle had tried to barge in, but Quartermaine threatened to lock her up in the brig.  She had allowed the fixer a brief five minute to see the necro, but had then forcibly removed her to the chagrin of her unit.  She had been left in charge of Fort Salem, while General Alder flew to The Hague to brief the other leaders of the Witch Council.</p><p>"I need to see her, I am going crazy not knowing if she is okay or not.  I close my eyes and all I see is her dead and buried."  Raelle cried from the not knowing,  "I just need to see her breathing."</p><p>"Well then get your ass up and lets go,"  Abigail answered.  Every since the attack on the Spree base and Scylla's part in it, she had been there for her friend.  When she started to have nightmares, she would wake her and stay up with her as they both dealt with everything they had been through.  Tally made sure they both ate and got up and moved around.  "This is bullshit, not letting you see her."  </p><p>"All we got to do is distract the guard posted at one of the doors, and you can slip inside."  Tally agreed with Abigail.  She did not like seeing her friend unhappy.</p><p>"You guys will get in trouble, I don't want that."  Raelle wanted their help, but she did not want to get them in trouble in the process.</p><p>"I figure they owe your weird ass girlfriend for all she did, letting you see her for a visit is the least they could do.  So clean your face, better yet go take a shower, and then met back here in twenty minute that is an order soldier."  Abigail ordered the girl, watching as she wiped the tears from her face, stood up, and gathered some clothes to take a shower.  And watched as she headed down the hall to the showers.  "Now that this done, we need a plan."</p><p>"And you were worried about not being a good leader for War College, they would be lucky to have you Abi."  Tally stated with all the honesty she had.  Her and Abigail had had long talk about Tally telling her that they did not trust Abigail with stuff, because she only tolerated her and Raelle.  Abigail had apologized to the both of them, and had promised that she was trying to change.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later, the three of them plus Raelle's mom made their way to the infirmary on a mission.  There first hurdle showed up quickly when Quartermaine had noticed them and had ran over to stand in there way.</p><p>"And where do you think you are going?  I told you the infirmary is off limits to you, until you prove to me that you can follow orders."  Quartermaine stated in that she was not taking any bullshit from any of them.</p><p>"Ten minutes that is all I ask, just to make sure she is doing okay?"  Raelle answered, too exhausted from the last few days to even have energy so summon much of her power.  "I promise I will be in training and do what you say, just let me see her."</p><p>"Prove to me you can follow orders and I will think about.  Now since you are up and about, I want to see all of you in the training room in five minutes."  As she turned to leave, she could feel the glaring eyes of the blonde fixer on her back.  "Now move."</p><p>"Excuse me Sergeant, just a moment before you leave.  As you know my husband will be showing in a few days, I was wondering if you allow him to see Raelle.  Even though he is a civilian, he is still her father."  Willa Collar addressed the Sergeant,  "I will personally make sure she is training until then."</p><p>"I guess that would be acceptable, as long as she is at every training lesson and stops trying to get into the infirmary."  Quartermaine replied,  she would stop this nonsense with her recruit hanging out with the necros.  The blonde fixer was a powerhouse and would make a great soldier, as long as she stayed away from any witch from the necro field.  They just could not be trusted with their manipulative nature.</p><p>"Deal," Willa answered, ignoring the glaring look of her daughter.  Sticking her hand to shake on the deal.  </p><p>Quartermaine stuck her hand out to shake, and then suddenly dropped unconscious to the ground and look back to her daughter and her unit.  "Okay she will be out for about an hour, I suggest you get a move on young lady.  And just make sure when your girl wakes up, I would love to met her and thank her for saving me and the others but mainly for putting that happiness back in my baby girl."</p><p>As Raelle quickly hugged her mama and thanked her, she took off at a run not wanting to waste time.    Abigail and Tally looked at her in disbelief, "What did you do?"  Tally got her voice back first and asked.</p><p>"Thing about being a fixer, we know how the body works better than most.  Gives us an advantage when we want to heal or hurt......or in this case put someone to sleep.  Now I suggest you hurry along, cause I am sure my girl will do something rash if you are not there."  Giving the girls a warm humorous smile and sent them off.</p><p>"Remind me to never piss off, Rae."  Willa heard Tally say to Abigail.  As they both ran off to catch up to Raelle who it seemed was moving faster the closer she got to the building with the infirmary in it.</p><p>Soon they caught up to the fixer just as she was about to turn the corner to where the door to her destination was and Abigail grabbed her arm to stop her from just rushing in.  "Hold up Rae, lets come up with a plan first."</p><p>"Just stay here and I will just take them out, you guys will not in too much trouble.  You can say that you tried to stop me but I would not listen."  Raelle spoke to them, again not wanting them to get into trouble for her.  As she was looking toward Abigail, neither noticed that Tally had already slipped around the corner until they heard.</p><p>"The Spree are here, what do we do?"  She yelled towards the guard, and as expected the guard immediately moved to head to the possible attack.  Never seeing the hit from behind from Tally holding the chair that the guard had been sitting in.</p><p>"Tally what the hell was that?"  Abigail yelled, facepalming herself at the the impromptu plan.  As they dragged the guard into a nearby room, as Raelle had already went inside the infirmary.  Abigail and Tally moved towards the door to where Scylla laid in bed when they both stopped to give Raelle a moment alone.  As they closed the door, they heard Raelle in a tender voice speak.</p><p>"Hey beautiful, I am here.  I had to see you were okay."  As Raelle laid down on the bed, wrapping her necro up in her arms.  "I wish you would wake up so I can look into your beautiful eyes to tell you I love you."  As she placed several kisses along the necro's jawline and lips, and just held her girl.  "By the way, I may be in prison when you wake up so you might want to get a rush on that.  You will not believe what my unit, I mean my friends did to help me get in here."  As she started to tell the sleeping necro of everything that had happened in the last days, and suddenly her chest felt warm where the charm she wore was at.  Raelle quickly lifted the charm from her shirt and saw the rune start to glow a soft white color, and with a look of wonder and curiosity she used her thumb to trace the rune on it.  Her head spun for moment as if she was moved somewhere else, and she saw her girlfriend standing in front of her.  The waves from the ocean behind her girl, making the softest of noises.</p><p>"Hey dollface, I got some things to tell you.  Some of them not good."  Scylla spoke, Raelle moving towards her to hug her only to pass through the incorporeal form.  As Scylla continued to speak.</p><p>+++++++++++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storms coming in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey dollface, I got some things to tell you.  Some of them not good."  Scylla spoke, Raelle moving towards her to hug her only to pass through the incorporeal form.  As Scylla continued to speak.<br/>

Raelle quickly moved so she was once again facing the image of her girlfriend, she wanted to embrace her and talk to her but knew she could only listen.  As Scylla closed her eyes for a brief moment and seemed to have taken a calming breath before opening her eyes to look forward.</p>
<p>"If you are hearing this, then things have gone to hell and I am either dead or a prisoner of the Spree.  First thing I want you to know is that I love you with all my heart and have only ever tried to protect you from the Spree. I don't know what you may have been told or what happened to me or why it happened.  You may have been told that I was a member of the Spree, but I assure you I am not.   I went undercover in the Spree to help bring them to justice, they are the ones that killed my parents and made it look like the military.  I volunteered to go under with General Alder, I want you to know because I don't know if I can trust Alder to tell you.  I have wanted to tell you for so long but I did not trust myself to stay undercover, I knew you would either try and come with me in hopes of bringing them down together or try to stop me, either way I would have let you because I can not say no to you.  I know it may seem like I should not be the one to do this alone, but you don't know things I have done in the past.   Before I took the oath and then went undercover, I helped my parents steal and scam people to get by while on the run.  I can hear you loudly saying that I did those things to survive, and yes that may be true also.  But after I joined the Spree, I had to do horrible things that give me nightmares at night.  I had to watch them torture and murder witches and civilians that would not submit to them, I could have helped them escape but everything I was working for to bring them down would be lost.  I once heard a saying that victory stands on the back of sacrifice, and I let them do what they did so I could win against them.  I see their faces sometimes when I close my eyes accusing me of killing them, and I wake in a cold sweat determined to bring the Spree down and then try and find atonement for myself."  Scylla spoke evenly, Raelle could see tears silently flow down the necro's cheeks.  She wanted so much to wipe them away and tell her it was not her fault, and that she loved her no matter.  </p>
<p>"Every time I had to do or watch the Spree commit any deaths, I became more obsessed with bringing them down and stopping them.  I think I may have lost myself and became detached from anyone that was around me, then I saw this beautiful girl walk right past me on her first day of training.  And something shifted in me and so I followed her to find out her story, who knew that the moment I heard you speak for the first time and looked into those beautiful blue eyes everything would change.  And as we got closer, my walls around my heart started to crack and I knew I would do anything to be a part of your world.  When I told you about my past of being a dodger and having no attachments and was still trying to unlearn all that and you just told me you were with me no matter who I was or who I what I had done, was the happiest I had ever felt in my life and vowed that if did nothing else in this world I would stop the Spree from harming you.  I have never had a real home before, me and my family always were on the run but I realize now that home is not a place for me but rather you are my home no matter where it leads."  Scylla continued to speak occasionally wiping the tears that were freely flowing now.  "If nothing else please know that I love you and no matter what anyone else tells you, no that is the absolute truth.  I wish I could say more, but this charm can only hold so much.  If you want to listen to it again, you just need to trace the rune on the charm and use Seed 92.  I love you, and please always stay safe."</p>
<p>As Raelle had stepped forward towards the image, she found herself swept back from the mindscape and back to the infirmary.  She had tears in her eyes as she leaned down towards her sleeping necro and kissed her softly on the lips.</p>
<p>"I love you too, beautiful so you need to wake up now.  I want to tell you all things I have not been able to say yet."  Raelle laid back down spooned up along Scylla's side, just holding her tight.  She heard the door open and footsteps approaching but she did not turn to see who they belonged to, figuring it was either Abigail or Tally.  She did not want to leave her girl just yet, she knew that she would need to go to training before she really did get sent to prison.</p>
<p>"I warned you to stay out of the infirmary and away from her,"  Quartermaine yelled, the anger and fury easily seen on her face.  "You are going to start training and you are going to stay away from her or I will make sure you never see her again by transferring her somewhere else, you understand me Private?"</p>
<p>As Raelle stood up and faced Quartermaine, she got a determined look on her face that even surprised Anacostia.  "If you so much as move a hair on her head, I will bring this Fort down to rubble and we will see how powerful I am.  I don't know what your problem is with necros is or if it is just Scylla, but I will not let do anything to her."</p>
<p>Anacostia stepped back from the sheer power coming off the blonde fixer as she looked up to see storm clouds billowing in intensity, lightning beginning to arc from cloud to cloud.  Anacostia knew that she had hit a nerve with the young fixer, but she pressed on.  "I don't know what you see in that necro, they can not be trusted.  There is a reason that we keep them separate from real soldiers and cadets.  You are too special of a case to be anchored to the likes of them.  She has got you so wrapped around her that you can not even control your emotions, this is why I keep telling you to stay away from her before you hurt yourself or someone else in your unit."</p>
<p>"The only one I am worried about hurting is you, if you keep this attitude towards my girlfriend up."  Raelle yelled now that the wind has picked up within the room itself.  She noticed that her unit and her mama had entered the room and  was heading towards them.</p>
<p>"Rae, you need to stop.  The whole building is shaking, you will bring it down on top of us and Scylla.  Is that what you want?"  Abigail yelled to be heard, she and Tally had rushed in when the felt the building start to shake and knew something bad had happened.  They had ran into Willa Collar and learned that Quartermaine had awoken earlier than they thought she would.</p>
<p>Raelle turned and looked at the building and saw that they were telling the truth, she could see the building shaking as if in an earthquake.  Fearing that she would bring the roof down on her comatose girlfriend, she immediately started to calm down.  She turned to look at her girlfriend to make sure she was okay and took back the hand she had dropped when she turned on Quartermaine.</p>
<p>"Guards get in here,"  Quartermaine ordered the guards that she had left outside the door.  And as the four guards got closer to her she turned back to Raelle.  "Please escort Private Collar to a holding cell so that she can cool off for a bit and then I want double guards posted outside this infirmary on each door.  No one is allowed to come in here without my permission is that clear."  Turing to look at all the people in the room.</p>
<p>As the guards grabbed Raelle arm to lead her out, Raelle struggled to get the guard's hand off her and then she felt her hand being dragged backwards.  She turned to see a pair of the bluest eyes looking straight at her with a confused look.</p>
<p>"This must be heaven, because all I see is a sexy angel."  Scylla whispered at the blonde fixer, before she was smothered in kisses from said angel.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me with that cheesy ass line?"  Abigail yelled, "Who the hell would fall for that."</p>
<p>"Worked on me, why do you think I married Rae's father."  Willa answered as she turned to avoid seeing her daughter try to kill her girlfriend by kissing.  "I think we should give them a moment."<br/>
______</p>
<p>A little while later, Raelle sit alone in the holding cell thinking of everything that had happened recently.  Scylla had woken up and before they really had a chance to talk the guards that Quartermaine had called for had grabbed her and dragged her away to this holding cell.  She was told she would be here until General Alder came back at the end of the week.  She was pissed and would have just blown the wall apart, but Quartermaine had put some kind of restraining collar on her that prevented her from making Seeds.  Scylla had looked confused with what was going on, and had tried to get out of bed to confront Anacostia but had collapsed back from exhaustion.  Raelle had felt the mark on her hand warm up and it felt as if someone was using a finger to draw the S again on her palm, she drew some comfort knowing that Scylla was still awake and was able to at least communicate somewhat with her.  She had paced her cell and looked out to see the four guards that it had taken to bring her here.  Seeing the faces of all them, each supporting some kind of bruise or cut.</p>
<p>"You know if you let me out of here, I will heal your faces."  Raelle tried to bargain, only for them all to just glare at her.  "Well if you change your mind I will just be inside here."</p>
<p>"The faster you go sleep the faster this will go."  one of the guards told her as she moved back to the bed that made up one side of one wall.</p>
<p>Raelle did not know how long she had been asleep for when she felt someone walking towards her and bending over the bed towards her.  Just as she was about to turn and face her would be attacker, she felt arms she would recognize anytime.  And then she was being spooned from behind.</p>
<p>"Hey dollface, miss me?"  Scylla asked with that smirk that Raelle could imagine on her.  As Raelle turned to face her.</p>
<p>"Hey beautiful, I always miss you when you are not around."  Raelle whispered while looking into the eyes of her love.  "I love you too by the way.  I was so worried about you."</p>
<p>"I know I need to tell you somethings, but not now and not in this place.  I just want to sleep next to you and hold you."  Scylla answered as she wrapped her arms around Raelle who had turned on her back pulling Scylla on top of her.</p>
<p>"Sleep then my love, you are safe now and I won't let anything happen to you." As Raelle tightened her arms around the girl that had made her heart beat fast for.  "I love you always."</p>
<p>"Shut up in there and just be quiet for Goddess sake,"  One of the guards yelled in the cell.</p>
<p>"Wait how did you get in here without them knowing?"  Raelle asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Its a necro thing, I might be willing to let you know if you can persuade me enough.  Now sleep."  Scylla looked up from her position on Raelle's chest and gave her a kiss then laid back down and feel into a nightmare free sleep.  Drawing comfort from being in the arms of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would love to see any comments, feedback, or even idea suggestions for this series.  Let me know in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More revelations and maybe some sexy weird</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter for this episode, please leave some comments to let me know if you are enjoying this.  This is shorter than normal, but it is kinda the last act on this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle awakened by a soft hand along her jawline and chin, and then felt the barely there kiss from her girlfriend.  Opening her eyes to her favorite person in the world looking down at her.  With a wide yawn, she realized that it was very early not yet even dawn and knowing that Scylla was not exactly a morning person she was worried.</p><p>"Hey beautiful, whats got you up so early?" Raelle asked quietly bringing her hand to place on her girlfriend's cheek and watching as Scylla leaned into it.</p><p>"I have to go, before they find me in here, love.  But I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."  Scylla answered her voice almost a whisper, but her eyes showing all the love she had for the fixer.</p><p>"No, don't go yet,"  Raelle replied, not yet ready for her girl to leave her in this holding cell.  And then wondering if this was all a dream, since she technically had never seen her come in the door to her cell and the four battered guards that brought her here and were standing guard more than likely did not let the necro pass.  "How will I know this wasn't a dream and that you are still not in the infirmary?"  Raelle asked, she still remembered being denied access by Anacostia while Scylla laid in the infirmary in a coma.</p><p>"Shhh, my love.  I promise you, I am here with you."  Scylla assured her, taking Raelle's hand that was on her cheek and holding it against her chest over her heart.  "Do you feel that?  That is my heart beating fast because you do that to me.  But here let me give you this, to remind you that I was here, that I our time will come."  As Scylla unlatched the watch she always had on, and strapped it around Raelle's own wrist.  She watched Raelle touch the watch around her wrist, before continuing.  "I am giving this for you to hold, so you know I was here, that I trust you with everything.  This was my father's watch, it the only thing I have of his."</p><p>"What?  No I can't take this."  As she started to take unhook the band, she felt Scylla stop her.</p><p>"I want you to hold it for me, you can give it back once you are out of the cell.  Look at it when you need reminded that I love you.  Now I hate to leave but I need to get out of here before I make it worse on you.  Now go back to sleep, dollface,"  As Scylla stood up and turned only to be stopped by her girlfriend who hugged her tightly and kissed her for all her worth.</p><p>"I will see you soon, beautiful."  Raelle answered as she watched Scylla head to the opposite wall of the bunk bed she was using and not the door.  She watched as Scylla placed her hand on the wall and started to whisper something she could not hear.  Raelle started to stand up to see what she was doing, but stopped when Scylla seemed to walk through the wall.  Raelle ran over and placed her hand on the wall to follow, but was met with a solid wall.  </p><p>"Damn sexy weirdo necro, you are so showing me that when I get out of this hell hole," Raelle whispered to herself before heading back to lay down.  Looking at the watch on her wrist and listening to the silent ticking of the clock hands, she drifted back to sleep.  Thoughts of a certain necro playing in her dream filled mind.</p><p>______</p><p>Raelle was jolted awake by Anacostia, telling her that she was going to be escorted to training and that if she did not comply she would add to her time in this cell.  She had ten minutes to get dressed and fall out, and then she turned and left a very annoyed fixer behind.  Raelle started to get dressed when she saw Scylla's watch on her wrist and she smiled.  She really had been here last night, so with a smile on her face she let the guards escort her to training.  They looked at her questioningly at her expression, but she gave them that sarcastic smirk that she had perfected to annoy people.  As they left the building to head towards the training building, Raelle noticed on either side of the path death cap mushrooms were blooming and then falling over as if they were in doing one of those sports waves she had seen on the television that her dad would watch.  Laughing out loud as she noticed the guards that were escorting were looking around trying to figure out what was happening.  Seeing Scylla kneeling down nearby tending to the grounds alongside other necros and looking over with a quick wave and a familiar smirk on her face.</p><p>"Damn weird necros, and their creepy ways,"  Raelle heard one of the guards say to another of the guards and just could not resist.</p><p>"Yeah sexy weird," Raelle smirked back as she blew a kiss towards Scylla who acted as she caught it.</p><p>"Keep it in your pants and lets get a move on, faster we get you were your going the faster we can go get some sleep."  the guard that was behind her stated as the entered the door to the training building.</p><p>With one last back towards her girlfriend who still was watching her, she waved and got ready for training.  First thing she did do though is that she placed Scylla's watch in her locker so it would not in anyway get damaged and secured it.  Turning to see Tally and Abigail waiting on her, she headed towards them.</p><p>"How is prison life, Shitbird?"  Abigail asked with that new found humor in her voice.  Ever since they girls had talked waiting on Scylla to come out of the coma, Abigail had made an effort to be a friend first and then a unit mate to both Raelle and Tally.  And in turn both Raelle and Tally included Abigail in their talks and joking around, they had found that it showed in how they performed in training going above what they had previously done.<br/>
______</p><p>Petra Bellweather was furious and paced in her office as she was waiting on her co-conspirator against General Alder to appear in the mirror.  After Alder had informed the members of the Witch's Counsel about the raid on a Spree base which resulted in enough information to cripple the terrorist organization, Alder's government support which had been floundering was suddenly solidified.  Petra's plans were going up in smoke faster than she could grasped and now she had to move up her plans faster.  As she saw the image of General Sharma of India's Witch Military Forces appear.</p><p>"We need to move up our plans and take Alder out of the picture."  Petra stated with no preamble, clearly in a rush to take over as they had planned.  "With Alder's successful move against the Spree, she has been given more authority.  If we are going to bring about real change, then she needs to removed permanently."</p><p>"What about the necro, have you brought her to our side yet?  As long as Alder has access to her then she is a weapon that we might not be able to defend against."  Sharma stated,  like Petra she did not like Alder and her controlling ways.  The faster she was gone then her and others like minded who take control of the witch armies around the world.  No longer would they be subjected to governments that would exploit them.  And once Alder was gone, Petra Bellweather would find herself in a sudden tragic end as well as any loose ends.</p><p>"No I have not found a way to approach her.  But I have learned that her girlfriend, Raelle Collar, is just as powerful.  I think I have a way to get what we want, and take care of the necro also.  But I am going to need some assets that can not be traced back to us."  Petra answered, she had learned quite a bit from her daughter about Raelle and her relationship with the young necro.  Plus she learned she may have found an unknowing ally to use.  </p><p>"I hope this plan goes better than your last one.  But I will have the assets you need ready by the end of the day.  This will be the last time, I will be sending you hunters.  If your plan doesn't work then you are on your own, and don't think you take me down either I have all the proof of your planning of the attack of that wedding as well as the deal with Collar's mom's unit."  Sharma warned, not trusting Petra Bellweather in the least.  She would help her for now, but if plans went as they should she would be removed.  As the mirrored darkened once again to a plain mirror.  As she turned to the person that was sitting on the couch out of view of the mirror.</p><p>"Will she be a problem?"  the man asked?</p><p>"No she is too blinded by ambition and want of power to see the trap she is walking into." Sharma answered, moving towards the bar that was in her office and pouring two glasses of Scotch.  </p><p>"And the necro, Scylla wasn't it?  What are you going to do about her?"  the man asked, taking the glass of Scotch.</p><p>"Scylla will be punished for betraying us to Alder, and I know just how to do it.  But she did one thing right for us when I ordered her handler to bring her to that base.  I never trusted the girl and told her handler that when she recruited her, but I made sure all they found was operatives that were careless and had failed us one too many times.  I made sure the weak were culled and all that is left is a stronger army.  We are The Spree, and soon we will no longer be slaves but we will flip the chains and be the masters."  Sharma toasted to man as he stood to clink glasses.</p><p>"Well I need to head back to Fort Holly."  Witch-father answered downing  his drink.  I will make sure a cache of Scourges and gear is waiting your strike team when they arrive in the States.  Raising the tumbler with what was left of his scotch, "We are Spree"</p><p>++++++++++++++<br/>
The End for now....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and I am outlining my next episode in my Secrets series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>